Cache/Surrender in war
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3180.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 2, 2016 00:14:36 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Surrender in war Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Surrender in war « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Surrender in war (Read 722 times) captain loveducks Newbie Offline 9 Surrender in war « on: December 17, 2015, 03:07:41 PM » Not sure if this has ever been proposed, but sometimes you just know you're going to lose. Yet it can take days for them to kill all your troops and they destroy a lot more like ships and your economy. In real life you can surrender to save yourself the cost of war, and start rebuilding sooner. The result of a surrender would be loss of half your troops as well as a status of depleted. They would get everything they normally do from war as well as perhaps an increase in land. Logged Forgive me I'm new here!!! NL: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54960 Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: Surrender in war « Reply #1 on: December 17, 2015, 03:22:19 PM » Just deconscript everything down to 4-5K troops Then next attack they will. Same effect. Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Surrender in war « Reply #2 on: December 17, 2015, 04:27:41 PM » Quote from: Andyrewwer on December 17, 2015, 03:22:19 PM Just deconscript everything down to 4-5K troops Then next attack they will. Same effect. The issue is that causes a tremendous cost in training, growth, manpower, etc. At that point you might as well conscript to depletion and dig in for the long haul, plead for any allied assistance you can, and cost them as many guns as possible. The only reason to surrender is if you want to end the war with your army intact, which would be something that the enemy really needs to have the opportunity to deny. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Surrender in war « Reply #3 on: December 31, 2015, 04:34:52 AM » Me likes this idea. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: Surrender in war « Reply #4 on: December 31, 2015, 08:31:45 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on December 17, 2015, 04:27:41 PM The issue is that causes a tremendous cost in training, growth, manpower, etc. At that point you might as well conscript to depletion and dig in for the long haul, plead for any allied assistance you can, and cost them as many guns as possible. The only reason to surrender is if you want to end the war with your army intact, which would be something that the enemy really needs to have the opportunity to deny. What no? It doesn't affect training and increases growth. Manpower goes back to perfect -this is not a problem I agree that it's not ideal, but like the surrender button should give the opponent the same thing as if they'd won the war so: 1/6 of GDP/Land/Resources Uranium etc. Also, does the other player get to accept surrender? What are the advantages to the attacker of it (No costly war true, but like land etc). Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 364 Re: Surrender in war « Reply #5 on: January 01, 2016, 02:14:05 AM » Quote from: Andyrewwer on December 31, 2015, 08:31:45 AM What no? It doesn't affect training and increases growth. Manpower goes back to perfect -this is not a problem >deconscript 200k elite troops >Several houndred million in training cost lost >Shitload of troops lost because lol manpower maximum >not a problem >IMPLYING Logged Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: Surrender in war « Reply #6 on: January 01, 2016, 04:48:39 AM » Quote from: Lyranistan on January 01, 2016, 02:14:05 AM >deconscript 200k elite troops >Several houndred million in training cost lost >Shitload of troops lost because lol manpower maximum >not a problem >IMPLYING If you lose a war, you'd lose all those things anyway... Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 364 Re: Surrender in war « Reply #7 on: January 01, 2016, 09:04:24 AM » Quote from: Utopia on January 01, 2016, 04:48:39 AM If you lose a war, you'd lose all those things anyway... Yeah but if I am going to lose all those things anways why the fuck wouldn't I make it as expensive as possible for the attacker? Logged linksith Sr. Member Offline 348 Re: Surrender in war « Reply #8 on: January 01, 2016, 02:32:13 PM » -200k VS -50k We ALL know how that is going to end. It would be a waste of time to resist and very boring to even try Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: Surrender in war « Reply #9 on: January 01, 2016, 05:33:01 PM » Quote from: Lyranistan on January 01, 2016, 09:04:24 AM Yeah but if I am going to lose all those things anways why the fuck wouldn't I make it as expensive as possible for the attacker? because its more expensive on you;if they lose ~15 weapons every attack but gain 400km per attack, that means they would gain a net profit since that land is much more expensive than weapons. So in actuality you lose more as you lose not just the land but the manpower, cash on training, time you could've rebuilt and finally you coulda made a deal so its less painful for you Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 364 Re: Surrender in war « Reply #10 on: January 02, 2016, 01:25:28 AM » Quote from: Utopia on January 01, 2016, 05:33:01 PM because its more expensive on you;if they lose ~15 weapons every attack but gain 400km per attack, that means they would gain a net profit since that land is much more expensive than weapons. So in actuality you lose more as you lose not just the land but the manpower, cash on training, time you could've rebuilt and finally you coulda made a deal so its less painful for you Attacker also loses troops. And if RNGesus is on your side attacker can also lose some factories. Or you could just go into vacation mode to prevent beeing attacked :^) Logged Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Online 2196 Re: Surrender in war « Reply #11 on: January 02, 2016, 01:32:39 AM » Quote from: Lyranistan on January 02, 2016, 01:25:28 AM Or you could just go into vacation mode to prevent beeing attacked :^) or warshield Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1228 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Surrender in war « Reply #12 on: February 01, 2016, 09:04:09 AM » This action is commented out in the HTML source. http://blocgame.wikia.com/wiki/Nation#Actions Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Surrender in war SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2